1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor process, and more particularly, to a method of controlling semiconductor process distribution.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A semiconductor process may be classified as a deposition process, an ion implantation process, a photolithography process, or an etching process. A semiconductor device is manufactured by performing the above-described semiconductor processes on a single semiconductor wafer multiple times.
The process capability of a semiconductor wafer processing apparatus may vary due to various factors. When the process capability of the semiconductor wafer processing apparatus changes, poor or inconsistent process distribution may occur. As process distribution changes, the distribution of a process result value that is used to monitor a semiconductor process also changes, which may result in inconsistencies during the semiconductor process.